Best friend
by Luka-sama
Summary: Star esta enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero Marco esta enamorado de Jackie.


_Otro de parte de pedidos en Facebook._

 _Nunca vi completo Star vs las fuerzas del mal, tampoco me pertenece, así que hice todo lo posible en esta historia con los spoiler que me hacen._

 **Best Friend**

Star lo sabe antes que le explote en la cara. Ya saben, el usual cliché donde te enamoras de tu mejor amigo y en su defensa, ella no quiso amar a Marco. El chico si bien fue su primer amigo en la tierra, era solo eso, el chico que la acompañaba en medio de las aventuras, que la levantaba cuando su humor caía y con quien ella aprendía siempre algo nuevo cada día.

Marco era encantador, a su forma claro está.

No era popular, era alguien apegado a las normas (siempre que alguno de sus amigos no estuviera en peligro), que amaba a su familia y era un gran amigo. Era algo nerd a veces y tenía obsesión por el karate.

No era el héroe legendario mata monstruos que ella imagino seria su esposo, aunque a veces Marco era así.

El punto aquí es que ella cayó en amor por el castaño, un profundo amor, que fue cruelmente aplastado (no sin intención) ya que Marco no la amaba. Para empeorar, Marco amaba a otra chica.

No lo culpaba, cada quien tenía derecho a amar a quien quisiera.

.

—¿Estas bien Star?—cuestión Marco confundido al verla en el desayunador con mirada triste.

La rubia saco una sonrisa que obviamente no sentía.

—Claro, solo una tontería, suerte en tu cita—hablo animada con ambas manos juntas.

Marco se vio reticente a dejarle sola, pero ella casi lo empujo por la puerta. Cuando quedo sola en casa, ni toda la magia del mundo, pudo poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

También Star se dio cuenta, que a pesar de su carismática personalidad y grandes amigos, ella tenía tendencias…masoquistas. Porque ella amaba a Marco aunque este no la amara, pero en lugar de alejarse, ella quería estar cerca de él. No arruinaba sus citas y sufría cada que él hablaba maravillas de su novia, mientras que era feliz viéndolo sonreír…su corazón se rompía cada que él hablaba.

Ella estaba destruida, cada día un poco más.

Porque mientras Marco decía amar a su novia, siempre la abrazaba amablemente, consolaba con cariño y pasaba tiempo a su lado.

Así que cuando ella pensaba que podía ser amada por Marco, este se iba corriendo a saludar a Jackie. No culpaba a la rubia por caer en el encanto de Marco, quien la había amado desde niños.

Solamente…era triste.

A veces había chocado con el pensamiento de querer ser Jackie, si fuera la rubia, todo sería fácil para ella. Pero no estaba bien querer ser otra persona, además ella era genial y Marco la amaba a su manera. Como amigos, pero peor era nada.

.

—Mira lo que le compre a Jackie—hablo Marco con una gran sonrisa.

Ella imito una más leve.

—Seguro le encantara—susurro por bajo.

El castaño alzo una ceja, antes que su padre le llamara.

Star suspiro en medio de su cuarto, cambiando su color de cabello a uno más opaco.

Ese día no estaba de humor.

.

Era una perrada que tu primer amor fuera uno no correspondido y además de tu mejor amigo. A vece quería hechizarse, olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba y volver a empezar desde cero. Pero aunque no era correspondida y sufría casi tanto o más que era feliz.

No podía irse.

No dejaría a Marco, él era su mejor amigo y ella era su mejor amiga.

Él la necesitaba menos que ella a él, pero era necesitada a su forma.

Por eso aunque le rompiera el corazón verlo feliz con otra chica, aunque este fuera el motivo de sus suspiros y que su corazón latiera rápidamente, se quedaría. Porque aunque sufriera, haría lo que fuera por Marco, esperaba con el tiempo este sentimiento fuera muriendo poco a poco y ella pudiera ser feliz.

El tiempo lo cura todo.

Pero mientras tanto, sonreiría falsamente por su amigo, mientras este era feliz con Jackie, ella lucharía para mantener esa felicidad en su rostro.

Porque eso hacen los mejores amigos, estén enamorados o no.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les gustara._

 _Si algo sad, pero cuando me dijeron que Star estaba enamorada de Marco y este de Jackie, me recordó mucho cuando estuve un tiempo enamorada de mi best friend xD por así decirlo. Y me dije, oye esta historia (quitando la magia de lado) suena similar a la tuya._

 _Y nació esta historia._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
